gwangipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Steven Spielberg
'' '' ''"...the father of we do today in the business of science fiction, fantasy and adventure" —Steven Spielberg referring to Ray Harryhausen in the film [[Ray Harryhausen: Special Effects Titan|''Ray Harryhausen: Special Effects Titan]] Steven Speilberg, one of the famous well known directors in cimema history, was born in Ohio in 1946. Steven Spielberg directed and produced numerous film, from [[Jurassic Park|''Jurassic Park to]] ''Raiders of the Lost Ark, along with the entire Indiana Jones Legacy, created by George Lucas. A director of Science Fiction, Fantasy and Adventure Films, Steven Spielberg comented that Ray Harryhausen was the inspiration to all these genres in cimema, and famously quoted in the film'' Ray Harryhausen: Special Effects Titan''- "Ray, your inspiration goes with us, forever..." —Steven Spielberg Film Career Steven Spielberg began his interest in the film interest after joining the Boy Scouts of America organization (BSA), where he made a short film titled The Last Gunfight, an nine minute film to earn a merit badge. In 1965, Steven Spielberg earned the rank Eagle Scout, upon graduating his school. Spielberg then, in 1971, released his second film Duel, after his 1691 film, Fireflight. Jaws Studio producers Richard D. Zanuck and David Brown (producer) offered Spielberg the director's chair for Jaws, a thriller-horror film. Spielberg has often referred to the gruelling shoot as his professional crucible. Despite the film's ultimate, enormous success, it was nearly shut down due to delays and budget over-runs. But Spielberg persevered and finished the film. It was an enormous hit, winning three Academy Awards (for editing, original score and sound) and grossing more than $470 million worldwide at the box office. It also set the domestic record for box office gross, leading to what the press described as "Jawsmania."17 Jaws made him a household name, as well as one of America's youngest multi-millionaires, and allowed Spielberg a great deal of autonomy for his future projects.18 It was nominated for Best Picture and featured Spielberg's first of three collaborations with actor Richard Dreyfuss. Close Encounters of the Third KInd Upon Rejecting offers to direct Jaws 2, a 1976 remake of King Kong and Superman, Spielberg began constructiong on a film about Flying Saucers, which became Close Encounters of the Third Kind (1977). One of the rare films both written and directed by Spielberg, Close Encounters was a critical and box office hit, giving Spielberg his first Best Director nomination from the Academy as well as earning six other Academy Awards nominations. It won several Oscar Awards. Spielberg then revisited his Close Encounters project and, with financial backing from Columbia Pictures, released Close Encounters: The Special Edition in 1980. For this, Spielberg fixed some of the flaws he thought impeded the original 1977 version of the film and also, at the behest of Columbia, and as a condition of Spielberg revising the film, shot additional footage showing the audience the interior of the mothership seen at the end of the film (a decision Spielberg would later regret as he felt the interior of the mothership should have remained a mystery). Nevertheless, the re-release was a moderate success, while the 2001 DVD release of the film restored the original ending. The Indiana Jones Saga Next, Spielberg teamed with his friend George Lucas on an action adventure film, Raiders of the Lost Ark, the first of the Indiana Jones films. The archaeologist and adventurer hero Indiana Jones was played by Harrison Ford. The film was considered a homage to the cliffhanger serials of the Golden Age of Hollywood. It became the biggest film at the box office in 1981, and the recipient of numerous Oscar nominations including Best Director (Spielberg's second nomination) and Best Picture (the second Spielberg film to be nominated for Best Picture). Raiders is still considered a landmark example of the action-adventure genre. His next directorial feature was the Raiders sequel Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. Teaming up once again with Lucas and Ford, the film was plagued with uncertainty for the material and script. This film and the Spielberg-produced Gremlins, which was directed by Joe Dante. In spite of this, Temple of Doom is rated PG, even though it is the darkest and, possibly, most violent indiana jones film, as well as the most inaccurate, in terms of archaeology. Other Works A year later, Spielberg returned to the science fiction genre with E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial. It was the story of a young boy and the alien he befriends, who was accidentally left behind by his people and is trying to get back home. E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial went on to become the top-grossing film of all time. E.T. was also nominated for nine Academy Awards including Best Picture and Best Director. Jurassic Park Category:Humans Category:Ray Harryhausen: Special Effects Titan